


Crossing stars

by TheBluePaladin



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Ezra, Female Keith, Female Lance (Voltron), Langst, Other, Space Dad Squad, Space Mom Squad, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), mama lion blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePaladin/pseuds/TheBluePaladin
Summary: An unfortunate situation to others, was the best thing that could happen to Lance (Lana).But through this two different space families meet.And not under good circumstances.Tears will be shed, secrets will be revealed, and families will be hurt.Who will be chosen? Which team will triumph? Is this the end for Voltron?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender or Star Wars Rebels. Enjoy!

Lance's Pov:

After an accident in training today, I was being reprimanded for what seemed to be the billionth time. When Shiro was finally done, I had changed from my paladin uniform and I was finally allowed to go back to my room.

'Geez, why did Shiro have to take so long, now I won’t have as much time to relax my muscles from getting sore. It's not like what I did was bad. All I was trying to do was save Pidge from being hit by that laser, but do I get any thanks from anyone, any "Hey, good job Lance!"? NO!! All I get is "Lance what is wrong with you?", "Why can't you focus Lance?", "Why can't take this seriously?".’

I stopped stomping back to my room and let out a depressed sigh.

"Why can't you be more like Keith?"

I whispered out, rage building up in me like a geyser, I was glaring at the floor as suddenly a bunch of old memories flash through my mind. Back at the garrison, people always compared me to Keith. From my looks, to my piloting skills. Every. Single. Day. I didn't want it to affect me, their words, saying they didn't matter but they did. They hurt, especially when it came from my supposed "teammates". I hate it, I hate how no matter what, I can't fix it, the image, that title they gave me. The way they looked at me, I wish I could change it to anything, anything but that look.

The look of annoyance, hatred, anger,

Disappointment.

Like I was just a problem to them.

And deep down, I knew I was their problem. I was nothing like Keith, I was skinnier and taller than her but she was more beautiful, says everyone who compared us. Her hair even when greasy look great, even though it was a stupid mullet. While she had a C-cup I had practically no cup, she had hips and curves while I had none and if I wanted I could pass for a boy, which I did not want. My pixie haircut wasn’t helping. Not just our looks were compared but our skills and intelligence. I know I wasn’t a natural pilot or fighter like Keith. I wasn’t a genius like Pidge, or an amazing engineer like Hunk. I wasn’t a leader like Shiro or Allura, nor could I fix and keep the castle running like Coran. 

 

My rage toward Keith slowly branched out to me comparing myself to everyone else. I sighed, my anger simmering down as I realize how useless I was here. A seventh wheel, that wasn’t truly needed. The spare in case the first one goes missing, or breaks. Was I truly needed here, did the others really need me. Maybe me being here is just a,  
.  
.  
.  
mistake. 

‘{You could leave.}’

A sinister voice said in the back of my mind, her voice was cold and devious, it sounded like she was smirking, who ever she was.

‘{You can leave they don’t need you. Go back home to your true family.}’

‘My true family?’

‘{YES, your mother, your father, sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents! Their waiting for you, all you have to do is leave.}’

But before I could answer the voice in my head,

‘WOW, I am talking to myself’

The alarm goes off meaning I spent any free time talking to myself, great. 

“Paladins get to your lions, Zarkon ship is attacking the castle.” Allura’s voice, full of command yet also with a hint of panic, boomed through the speakers. My blood had run cold, like ice through my veins. Zarkon? Here? Now? On that note, I bolted to my lion, once I got close enough to my hanger I could feel Blue ready to go. It was then I realized that I only had my bayard, which was attached to my jeans belt hoop I don’t know how I got it like that but I did. I was only wearing my long sleeve shirt, jeans and sneaker, I left my jacket in Blue. I had changed out of my suit and helmet before Shiro started lecturing me.

‘Oh well, at least I have my bayard.’

As Blue’s hangar doors open, I see my beautiful Blue was ready for action. She opens up so I can get to my piloting chair. As we launched out the hangar door, we see that everyone is already fighting. Soon screens start popping up and I see everyone else.  
“Thanks for finally joining us.” Pidge snapped at me the second her screen popped up.

“Dude, what took so long?” Hunk said not looking at me, to focused on destroying another galra droid.

“Lance you should have been here, helping us, where were you?” Shiro said using his stern disappointed dad voice.

“Probably trying to figure out which outfit to wear.” Keith sneered while the others snickered in the background.

“The outfit she should be wearing is her paladin uniform. Speaking of which, why aren’t you wearing yours Lance? Keith has hers on, so why don’t you?” Allura's angry voice range in my head, but it was all a blur. I was almost to my limit, when I spotted Zarkon's ship charging up, preparing to blast the ship and the others. Everyone was too busy trashing me to realize. And then everything happened so fast. It didn’t seem real.

One second I was using Blue’s sonic blast to push everyone out of the way of the blast, with only me getting hit by it. The next Blue and I are falling out of the sky onto some unknown planet. I tried to move, to help Blue get back online but through our bond I could tell she was completely shut down. And then it happened, the impact, as soon as Blue started tumbling through the ground I realize I didn’t put on my seat belt and I went head first into the console. With each hit and tumble my body made impact on some foreign tech. Finally Blue had fallen into a cavern, not a deep one but deep enough to hide her from anyone who might have lived on this planet. I used what ever strength I had to open my eyes, and look around. I could see it, blood, my blood covering bits and parts of Blue. Her screens were practically shattered, I am surprised they were still holding together. I tried standing up, but that didn’t work, a sharp pain shot through my chest. I look down to see a shard of metal had impaled the center of my chest. I was too numb to feel the pain, and I didn’t have enough energy to scream.

‘So this is how it ends, alone, bloody, impaled and with no way to contact the others since I left my helmet back at the castle.’

‘[Do you want to live?]’ 

A deep voice range in my ears, it was nice and calming, like the voice would take away all my fear. That I could trust this voice with my life, or what's left of it.

‘What?’

‘[Do you want to live, to run, to eat, to be happy?]’

‘I, I don’t know?’

‘[You don’t know what]’

I was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

‘I don’t know how to be truly happy, I don’t know how to truly trust.’

I could no longer hold back my tears, they fell down my face onto my clothes, mixing with my blood that stained my shirt. It didn’t matter I was loosing all feeling in my body, I felt like a broken doll with no heart.

‘I no longer know how to live.’

‘[Then let me help you. I will give you a new life, a new start. You just have to answer one simple question.]’

‘What?’

‘[Do you trust me]’

Do I, do I trust this voice, what makes me believe I can trust it? I then felt a little nudge in the back of my head. Blue, her presence was small but she was there, with me. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I get it, She was saying I can trust this voice. So I did.

“Yes, I trust you.”

And just like that, something entered me. It was warm, and I didn’t feel alone anymore. I can feel my bond with Blue grow and grow. I could hear more see more, feel more. But at the same time I feel lighter, like I had nothing to worry about. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

‘Who is that?’

‘[Don’t worry, just trust in me.]’

So I did.

The end of chapter 1, I hope you all like it and I will see you all, next time, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the Ghost crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD or SWR.

16 years later-

 

Ezra's Pov:

 

"WOOOHOOOO!!!"

 

I screamed at the top of my lungs against the harsh wind that flowed through my hair. Adrenaline and excitement pumping through my veins. It was the perfect day for Sabine and I to be out racing across Lothal’s barren plains. A clear sky, a perfect temperature and far from any city that could hear or trace us. 

 

Earlier today Hera said that we should celebrate my 18th birthday and what better way than visiting Lothal and ruining another Empire day parade. Everyone thought it was a great idea, even Chopper who usually hated a lot of our ideas. I’m so excited to celebrate my birthday and the 4 years anniversary since I joined the Ghost crew. Well technically the anniversary was a like a week ago but since my birthday is so close we decided to celebrate the anniversary on my birthday. A lot has happened since that fateful day I tried to steal from the team and ended up joining them. I didn't trust them at first but once we started getting to know each other and saving each other from sudden death we started getting along. And I started to understand what Sabine meant that day that they weren’t really anything, they were family, my family.

 

Kanan and Hera were like the parents of our weird space family. Zeb even though he was older than Kanan and Hera, acted like a kid. At times he was either our big brother or grumpy uncle at times. Sabine and I were like sisters, true we didn't always have the same interests and fought with each other but in the end we knew we had each other's back. As with everyone else on the ship except maybe Chopper, I feel like if that rust bucket had the chance he would sell us, maybe not Hera, for spare parts. 

 

"Come on Ezra, you got to be faster than that if you want to beat me."

Sabine scream, the amusement in her voice being carried down wind to my ears as she speed ahead of me. Sabine hasn't changed that much in the 4 years I had known her, well except the women’s dang hair. Right now it was white on top with the edges of her hair slowly fading into purple. She was now 22 (A/N: I'm guessing her and everyone's age, so sorry if I mess it up.) and was as amazing and creative as when we first met, her love for colors and explosions had not faded in the lease.

 

"We'll see about that!"

 

With the Ghost in view I used my boosters and a bit of the Force to shoot me past Sabine. In record time I had made it to the Ghost first, with Sabine pulling up next to me, second place.

 

"No fair, you used the Force didn't you?"

 

"Haha, if living on the streets taught me anything is that ya gotta use what'cha got. And I gotta the Force."

 

Sabine rolled her eyes at my comment, then playfully hit my shoulder. Over the years I grew taller than Sabine, while she was 5'5 I was a good 5'9. Only 2 inches taller than Hera but 4 inches smaller than Kanan. We had a bunch of similarities, such as body types while both of us were curvy, we were very fit with muscles and abs. Hey fighting a dictatorial empire can be quite the workout. We don’t usually care that much for our looks when in battle, but chillin around I have to admit I enjoy acting a bit feminine. Which Sabine and Hera have been trying to do since they found out I was actually a girl. Who could blame them, short hair, I binded my chest, and my voice was kinda low for a girl. Plus it’s easier to hide as a boy when you live in the streets. 

 

Over the years I left behind my old jumpsuit to other outfits, right now instead of my usual battle suit (A/N: Ezra’s outfit in season 3.) I am wearing a traditional padawan outfit with some minor upgrades thanks to Sabine. No long brown robe, it still had on all those stupid layers at least they were good for hiding extra weapons. Sabine got to dye some blue highlights one the top coat’s bottom part and sleeve ends. 

 

Kanan was the one who mostly helped with the outfit since he was the only one of us that knew what a padawan outfit looked like. This morning he told me that he was so happy to be giving me this. It was an awesome birthday present from an awesome dad. The Ghost crew was a great family, yeah I still miss my mom and dad. 

 

But I don’t think they would want me to be sad and miserable, they would want me to make the most out of life. And that’s exactly what I’m doing. I am not laying around anymore. I am moving forward. I’m standing up and fighting back. The Empire took everything from me, now I will protect those who can fight for themselves, so others never have to feel what I felt all those years ago. The pain and helplessness of losing your only family and not being able to do anything about it.

 

“Good to see your back, all in one piece.”

 

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Hera at the top of the ramp. As I was getting off my speedster, I heard Hera walking down the ramp, her combat boots crunching under the dirt as she reached the bottom. Hera one of the nicest people I have ever met, as long as you don’t make her mad or hurt her family because once she has you you will wish you were dead. But not only is she nice she is super smart, an incredible flier, she is beautiful and she has got the biggest spirit I had ever seen. Always looking out for us and others, she is the best mom ever.

 

“Sorry it took so long, birthday girl here wanted to race before we left since we had time.”

 

“Lair, you were saying since my speedster was an older model, yours was obviously faster. And I said prove it, I never said anything about racing. And if we were racing, I won, so mine is better.”

 

I said with a triumphant smirk on my face for besting my older sister. Sabine looked at me with mischief, ready for a full on debate on how I was wrong. But before Sabine and I could get into anything related to speedsters and models. I felt two more presences approaching us. It was then a deep gruff voice spoke up.

 

“Who cares who’s is better or which model comes on top, stop bickering like a couple of toddlers.”

 

“Thank you Zeb” Hera said giving Zeb a thankful look for him being an adult.

 

“Your welcome Hera. Besides mine is better anyways.”

 

“Alright all of you stop this and remember why we’re here.”

 

Kana’s voice had stopped the argument that was about to start. Even with his eyes sight gone, Kanan could still read us like a book. He knew what trouble we were going to do before we do I think it is also because he uses the Force. The man had also grown an awful beard since the day we came back from our jedi mission, betcha he thinks he looks cool. Looking at the mask that donned over his eyes, I couldn’t help the guilt that creeps through my heart. It was my fault that unfortunate day no matter what the others said, that is what I want to believe. If only I had not trusted Maul so easily but I am trying to forgive myself. Like Kanan had said to me in the cave that night when we were trying to retrieve the Sith holocron. 

 

Zeb and Sabine wanting to destroy some empire scum ships only gave Kanan a quick ok before running into the Ghost to get ready. I heard Hera say something about checking the system again incase something goes wrong, again. 

 

‘Jeez I accidentally get caught in a mass of people because I was too small and short when every citizen is freaking out. And miss the pick up time and have to fight of the empire’s goons one time they never let you hear the end of it.’

 

“That’s because we were worried about you, Ezmeralda.”

 

I wince hearing my full name, it’s not like I don’t like it. I just think it’s too long and formal, plus it’s kinda weird to hear the others call me it after so long of them calling me “Ezra”. 

 

“I’m kinda regretting telling you guys my real name. And stop reading my mind!”

 

“Well to bad, cause until you tell me your FULL name I won’t stop calling you that. Plus I now you do the same thing when playing holo chess against Zeb.”

 

I wasn’t looking at him before, but when I turned to him he had a smug look on his face. Stupid smug Jedi. I let out a huff of air and crossed my arms, pretending to be a pouty teenager. I dropped my act when Kanan ruffled my hair. Any other time I wouldn’t mind but Hera had put my long hair in a crown braid with a section of hair down reaching the bottom of my back. 

 

“Hey Hera just did my hair!”

 

Kanan looked a little panic and quickly tried to fix my hair. Which only made it worse, seriously the man can move objects with his mind and uses the Force to walk and fight, yet he can’t fix my hair. Not that I totally blame him, I suck at braids as well. I put my hands over Kanan’s to tell him to stop.

 

“Hey chill, I won’t tell Hera you messed up my hair. I’ll just blame it on Chopper.”

 

That got a chuckle out of Kanan. Through our bond I could sense calming waves being sent to me. He knew that deep down, I was still upset about my birthday. Not only did it end on Empire day, it was also the day my parents were taken from me. The last day before I was chucked onto the streets to survive all by myself. And it was all the stupid Empire’s fault! They did this, they killed them, they ruined everything!

 

My blood was boiling in rage of what the stupid Empire did to me, how I was left for death with no to turn to. Because of them I suffered 8 long years on the street, fighting all by myself. They should be dead…

 

My anger slowly simmered down as Kanan moved his hand from my head to my shoulder and sending a cargo load of positive emotions and thoughts to me. Heh, he always knew how calm me down. I turn to Kanan and give him a full hug. He doesn’t hesitate and wraps his arms around me and returns my hug whole heartedly. It's a nice hug, full of warmth and love, something I have missed. We pull out of our hug and start walking into the Ghost.

 

When we got to the cockpit everyone was standing around a hologram, When they noticed us, they immediately turn off the hologram and tried to act casual. Keyword tried, and not very well. 

 

”You are not fooling anyone.”

 

I said this while crossing my arms and giving them an unimpressed look. It was that fortunate moment that Hera saw how messed up my hair was. But before she could ask what had happened, I quietly pointed to Kanan. Kanan not being able to see what was happening just stayed quiet. Hera just sighed and walked over to me to fix my hair. As she worked on my hair, I decided to break the silence.

 

“So are you guys going to tell me what your planning or am I going to read your guyses minds?”

 

“You're not going to be reading anyone's minds or I’m going to raise your training.”

 

“Yeah yeah, fine no mind reading. Happy now dad?” Can you hear the annoyance, yes? Good, cause I was annoyed and I am not a huge fan of surprises.

 

“Very, now let's get this party started. Hera?”

 

Hera spoke from behind me, after moving me to sit down while trying out different hair styles, while Sabine decided I could use some makeup on. Totally not suspicious.

 

“Well first we are going to blow up the Empire parade with some of Sabines new bombs. Then we head back to the base so I can take care of something then we will head to a special place where we will head to a secret place for a special surprise.”

 

After she was done with my hair, Hera handed me a mirror so I can see her and Sabine’s handy work. I was surprised to see this what I looked like. My raven blue hair was in a fishtail braid going down my back. And my make up light, just some blue eyeshadow, some lip gloss and some blush. I never seen me with makeup or my hair like this. I really liked it and I turned to Hera to give her my thanks when I suddenly got light headed. I wavered a bit before I fell into complete darkness. Everyone was calling my name but I could barely hear it through the haze in my mind. And before I could register what was happening, images and voices raced through my mind. 

  
  


_ “Lance it’s so good to see you!!!” _

 

_ A man with an orange mustache? _

 

_ “Why should I trust you.” _

 

_ It’s me yelling at a man with a scar on his nose and black and white hair. _

 

_ “My paladin, how I missed you.” _

 

_ A giant Blue feline robot in an ice cavern!!! _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ A girl in red. _

 

_ “Lance, why!?” _

 

_ A big man with an orange headband. _

 

_ “Wait you can do what!!!” _

 

_ A shocked little girl in green. _

 

_ “We need Voltron!!!” _

 

_ A women in a dress and long silver hair yelled. _

 

_ ‘[Go to hoth, and your answers you will find.]’ _

 

I open my eyes blinking at the harsh light of the ceiling lights that shined in my eyes.

 

“Ezra what did you see?” 

 

Hah leave it to Kanan to know what was happening. So I tell them what I saw. The people I couldn’t recognize yet it felt like I knew them. Then I told them about Hoth and the giant robot cat I saw and the voice. Kanan and Hera gave each other a look and even without really looking at each other. Hera then looked at all of us, then back at me and sighs.

 

“Well looks like our plans have changed. CHOPPER set a course to Hoth.”

 

There you go chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time, bye.


End file.
